Evil Luna Minami misbehaves at her babysitter
Cast * Salli as Sakura Shimano * Kendra as Mrs. Minami * Lawrence as Mr. Minami * Kimberly as Luna Minami Transcript *(June 17th, 2018) *Mr. Minami: Luna, me, your mother, Shimajirō Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara are going to Alton Towers, *[The doorbell rings and Mr. Minami opens the door] *Mrs. Minami: Luna, I will like for you both to meet Sakura Shimano from the Shimajirō franchise *Sakura Shimano: Hello, Luna. I'm Sakura Shimano from Shimajirō series. I will be your babysitter today. *Luna Minami: Shut up, you b****! *Sakura Shimano: Luna, you should not curse at your babysitter! *[Cut to: Luna in their kitchen] *Luna Minami: It's time for us to go to school. *[Sakura Shimano appears] *Sakura Shimano: Hey Luna Minami, aren't you forgetting something? *Luna Minami: What is it? *Sakura Shimano: Your diapers! You must wear diapers to school. *Luna Minami: But we haven't got any diapers! *Sakura Shimano: In that case, we will go to Seiyu (Japanese Walmart) and buy a pack of diapers. *Luna Minami: I'm not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! Take a look at me, you stupid headed fata**! Do I f***ing look like a f***king baby?!! *[Luna Minami shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again] *Sakura Shimano: Luna, Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I'm taking you to Seiyu. *[Later, at Seiyu] *Sakura Shimano: Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Luna Minami. *Japanese Store Manager: OK, coming right up. *Luna: We don't want to wear diapers to school! *Sakura Shimano: Luna, You are wearing diapers to school and that is final! *[Back at Luna Minami's house] *Sakura Shimano: OK, Luna Minami. You have to lay down so I can put a diaper on you. *[Luna Minami lays down on their backs and Sakura Shimano puts a diaper on her. This action is censored] *Sakura Shimano: There! Now your diaper is on! Do you want to call your parents? *Luna Minami: Yes please! *[Luna Minami picks up her phone.] *Luna Minami: Hello, mom and dad. Sakura Shimano has put a diaper on me. Please come home quickly! *Mrs. Minami: OK, we'll be home from Alton Towers soon! *[When Luna Minami's parents arrived home] *Luna Minami's Mom: How was my daughter doing with you? *Sakura Shimano: Luna has been cursing and very naughty! *Mrs. Minami: Luna! How dare you misbehave your babysitter while we were at Alton Towers! *Luna Minami: This is not what you think. Renge Midorihara put diapers on us! *Mr. Minami: Good! That is your punishment! You will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will burn your underwear and to destroy the toilet. *Sakura Shimano: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. * Mrs. Minami: You will watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Lion King, Disney Princess movies, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, Planes, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Tarzan, Pretty Cure, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Oliver and Company, Alice in Wonderland, Bambi, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Miffy and Friends, Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, Mary Poppins, Lilo and Stitch, Onegai My Melody, Sailor Moon, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows and all four of Shimajirō's shows! *Luna Minami's Mom: And as for this, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima will put on the Postman Pat theme song to teach you a lesson! *[2 loudspeakers appeared as Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka appeared at the same time and put on the Postman Pat theme song (1982 version) and began dancing] *Mr. Minami: Now start watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! *Luna Minami: Do not tell me what to do, you ***. F*** you for asking Sakura Shimano to put diapers on me without telling me. And Sakura Shimano, f*** you for going to Seiyu, putting diapers on me and grounding me! And do you know what? I'm gonna make the opening to Moana VHS from 1996, real not fake by Paramount and Nickelodeon! * [Luna Minami runs away as her parents and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka and Sakura Shimano chase after her] * Mrs. Minami: Come back here, Luna Minami! * [Cut to: Luna Minami's bedroom] * Luna Minami: There! Now to upload it on YouTube! * Mr. Minami: If you click on the upload button, you'll be in big trouble! * [Luna Minami upload a video as her parents and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka and Sakura Shimano are shocked] * Mrs. Minami: Oh! (X30) How dare you two upload a fake VHS opening! That's it! We will now beat you both up! * [We see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World] * [The end!] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Trivia]]